1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inflatable balloons particularly balloons which require less gas to inflate.
2. The Prior Art
Balloons are generally single compartment bodies which are inflated, from small toy balloons to the large passenger carrying variety. The larger balloons can require considerable amount of gas to inflate them and maintain the desired pressure therein. Also despite their considerable volume, most balloons cannot function as containers except for the inflating fluid. That is opening a port to put an article in the balloon will allow gas to escape and cause a considerable pressure drop in such balloon.
As noted above, prior art balloons, are generally of the single wall type which are inflated by internal pressure. For large balloons, the weight and volume of gas to inflate them becomes prohibitive e.g. for a thirty-foot diameter balloon.
An example of a single compartment spheroid fluid container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,958 to Rougeron (1984). Here, in order to "inflate" such container, the entire structure must be filled with fluid.
A different prior art structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,276 to S. Hirshen et al (1969) which has a plurality of inflatable cells arranged end-to-end in a circle. Such body has a plurality of inflatable compartments, which body however cannot serve as a container except for the fluid or gas therein.
There is also a need to use balloons as containers for other than the inflating fluid therein, e.g. for containers on earth or in space or as discussed below.
Accordingly, there is a need and market for a balloon which requires less gas to inflate it than its overall volume would indicate and also a balloon which in some applications, can act as a container for an article other than the inflating medium. That is, there is a need and market for a balloon of new concept and design, which overcomes the above prior art shortcomings.
There has now been discovered a balloon which can be inflated with less gas than its overall volume would indicate, which balloon can, if desired, act as a container for articles as noted below.